


ONLY ONCE

by IvaGiu74



Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime), お金がない！ | Okane ga nai! (Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaGiu74/pseuds/IvaGiu74
Summary: Kuba Homare was sure to find himself with his feet hanging from a rope at the bottom of Tokyo Bay after his boss Kanou Somuku discovered his feelings for Ayase Yukiya, a beautiful boy as sweet and delicate as an angel, forced to repay the his debt to Kanou through sex.
Relationships: Ayase Yukiya/Kanou Somuku, Ayase Yukiya/Kuba Homare
Kudos: 1





	ONLY ONCE

Hi everyone!! I’m italian and this is my first fanfiction on OKANE GA NAI in english version called ONLY ONCE, i wrote a short adventure involving Kuba Homare, Ayase Yukiya and Kanou Somuku, it contains spoiler. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. I hope have a good read.  
These characters don’t belong to me, non-profit story written.

ONLY ONCE

Kuba Homare was sure to find himself with his feet hanging from a rope at the bottom of Tokyo Bay after his boss Kanou Somuku discovered his feelings for Ayase Yukiya, a beautiful boy as sweet and delicate as an angel, forced to repay the his debt to Kanou through sex. At the beginning of his feeling, Homare felt anger and jealousy towards his boss, because he treated the poor boy like an object, embarrassing him and forcing him to do it sometimes even in front of him, in the car or in the office. There was an episode where an enemy of Kanou, named Konomi-san, with a deception and blackmail against Ayase, had managed to take him hostage, Kuba in the grip of resentments towards his boss, allied himself with the latter . But he would never really betray his boss, in fact it turned out that he had done it mainly to stay close to the boy and protect him. But there was one occasion when, while they were at Konomi-san's house, that Ayase and Kuba had an argument, and Homare's anger took over, causing him to act totally different from his always controlled character. He had already confessed his love to Ayase on another occasion, but he just couldn't understand why the boy continued to protect his tormentor, bastard of his boss, so losing his control he rushed on Ayase with the intent to take by force his love (just like Kanou always did). He began to kiss him with ardor and with all the desire that so many times he had had to repress, Ayase did not rebel against that attack by Kuba and did not openly reject that passionate force that overwhelmed him, he simply let him do it, but that change upset him , he had never behaved so violently towards him, had always been kind to him, and had always felt a deep admiration for him, even after he had confessed, but at first he was surprised. Luckily Homare regained control of himself, stopping immediately and realizing what horrible act he was about to perform on his beloved, he could never hurt Ayase precisely because he had sweet and sincere feelings, even the boy was still stunned by his new and sudden change of mood. After the episode with Konomi-san, Homare realized there was a deep feeling that Kanou and Ayase that went beyond debt and sex, because Kanou would have given his own life to save Ayase, and the boy had openly manifested that he was in love with Kanou-san, so he decided to put aside his love for the blonde angel and let him free to go toward him. Contrary to what he thought, his boss gave him a second chance, making him continue working for him, always as assistant and Ayase’s bodyguard, taking advantage of his feeling to have the best security for him, putting his life above everything. And so was Homare just as Kanou would have given his life for Ayase’s sake. But he had to be careful not to take another misstep or it wouldn't give him a chance to escape certain death. As Ayase's bodyguard, he was in charge of accompanying and picking up the boy who was attending the university, it had already happened that Ayase had found himself in trouble with his university friends, and Kuba had intervened to help him. That boy unknowingly carried pheromones with him that attracted molesters and trouble from everywhere, Kanou knew this very well, and it was precisely for that reason that he was so super protective of him, no that he did not trust him, but he was so naive, that he did. he trusted anyone and this gave others the opportunity to take advantage of it.

* * *

On a day like any other, at 16.30 Homare went to the university to pick up Ayase, and while they were returning home, Kuba noticed from the rearview mirror, that a large black BMW was following them, so he decided to accelerate to lose the their tracks, this sudden change of speed worried the boy, who asked Kuba what was happening. Not knowing what to answer, he told him it would be better to text Kanou-san and warn him that they were being chased by a big car black and likely to be in danger. The chase lasted at least for about ten kilometers and they were always at his heels, even if Kuba went at very high speed he could not sow them, Ayase had time to send the message to Kanou, that a van went sideways in front of them blocking the road forcing them to stop their mad rush. As soon as they were blocked, from the two vehicles got out a dozen shady individuals who surrounded them.Homare and Ayase immediately realized that there was no way out for them, Homare was strong, but alone against all those men would never have done so, so he decided to submit without reacting. They were caught, tied up and blindfolded, pushed them into the van, took away their cell phones which were left in the car that was abandoned there.  
They traveled for about twenty minutes, and on the way Ayase's trembling hand never left that Homare, trying through that contact to gain courage so as not to be afraid. When they stopped, they got them out of the van and they were forced to walk through thick vegetation for what appeared to be a couple of kilometers, so blindfolded they certainly couldn't figure out where they were being led. After walking for a long time in the dense forest, they were made to enter what could be a small abandoned cottage, they made them sit on chairs where they were tied to them also blocking the legs so that they could not move. A man approached the two and taking off the blindfolds he showed himself to them.He was not very tall, he was thin and elegantly dressed, Homare did not recognize the man as a client of Kanou-san, therefore this man was a complete stranger to him . So this began to speak:  
"Ayase-kun, my name is Seki-san, you don't know me, but I do because I was present at the auction where you were sold. I know you are worth a lot of money, because your master Kanou Somuku has paid out the beauty of 120,000,000 Yen for you, he had to care for you to pay such a sum in cash. You are here now because I want to see if the your master is willing to pay double the amount he paid out the first time, or 240,000,000 yen to get you back. " Ayase and Kuba looked at each other in amazement at that shocking statement they had just heard, then he went on to say, "I'll let your master know that we have taken you and that you are our hostage, and that if he wants to see you again alive he has to pay us that amount, but this shouldn't be a problem for him, he seems to really care about you. Now you and your bodyguard will sit quietly here until you are picked up for the trade. " and left, slamming the door behind him, telling men to stay on guard. Ayase looked at Homare with tearful eyes and said, “Kuba-san what do we do now! That amount is too much even for Kanou-san! " Homare replied: "Don't worry you will see that somehow we will manage, surely Kanou-san won't let them hurt us, don't worry." appearing calm to Ayase's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanou who was in his office, noticed that Kuba and Ayase were taking a long time to return and already began to get nervous, when he received a message from his boyfriend, telling him that a big black car was chasing them and that they were in danger. Kanou went on a rampage, slamming his fists heavily on his desk scaring the death of Homare's twin Misao. He immediately called Gion-san who being very skilled with high technology, he wanted me to help him pinpoint which side of town Ayase's message had come from. In fact, as soon as Gion arrived in Kanou's office, he got to work, and thanks to his hacking skills, he was able to locate the area where the message had come from, so Kanou accompanied by Misao found the car that Homare was using before being abandoned, it was only about ten kilometers away from the university attended by Ayase and saw that inside there were Ayase and Kuba's cell phones, they realized that something serious had happened. Kanou was furious and desperate, not knowing what had happened to his boyfriend drove him crazy. After about an hour he received a call from Seki-san, who told him that he had Ayase as a prisoner and that if he wanted to see him again alive he would have to pay the sum of 240,000,000 yen, and that the place where the exchange would take place, it would have been an abandoned warehouse at the Obitsu Dam in Chiba prefecture at 11 pm that evening. Unfortunately, this time Gion-san was unable to locate Seki-san's call, because the latter had used a device that diverted communication signals. With anger boiling in his blood, Kanou took it he was with himself for all the dangers that Ayase found himself each time because of his job or his social status. He could not help but go to the house of his friends Someya-sama and Takanohashi-sama to ask about this Seki-san, he didn't know who the hell he was, but he would have paid dearly for this affront. As soon as he arrived at his friends' house, the two men seeing Somuku in a bad mood immediately understood that something had happened to Ayase. So Somuku told his friends, that a man named Seki-san had contacted him that afternoon, telling him that he had had Ayase and Kuba kidnapped and that he had demanded the sum of 240,000,000 Yen as a ransom, threatening him that he would kill them. if he hadn't paid. Attorney Someya-sama replied that he had heard that name before, and that it must have been connected to the world of drugs and the illegal boxing match betting ring and that he had made a name for himself. Somuku pointed out to the two men that unfortunately that man was telling the truth, as he had received a warning message from Ayase, telling him that they were being chased by a car and that they were in danger. Kanou wondered how this person knew about him and Ayase, since he was in no way related to his job and didn't even know who he was. But the yakuza chief Takanohashi-sama pointed out to him that the sum demanded by the man was exactly double the amount he had paid when he "bought" Ayase at auction, and therefore the only way he could know this amount was because he was also present at the auction. Someya-sama and Takanohashi-sama already knew how Somuku had taken the boy with him, and that he had done it mainly to save him from who knows what filthy businessmen had bought him, so they reassured him that they would help him and do all the possible to save Ayase and Kuba by making their men available to him.

* * *

It had been about a couple of hours since they had been taken, Homare was trying to calm Ayase, frightened and worried that Kanou would not be able to pay the ransom, but just then, one of the men who was off guard walked into the door. 'interior of the cottage, and with a threatening approach he approached Ayase who began to tremble, and lifting his delicate face with one hand, he observed him with a ferocious look, then with a grin on his face he said: "You have a pretty face boy, I belive that your master has paid all that money for you, i want to play together to you...  
"Get your dirty hands off him son of a bitch !!" Homare yelled at him angrily, "Who do you think you're talking to you piece of shit ..." the man replied, throwing two punches, one in the face and one straight in the stomach making him take his breath away, while a small trickle of blood came out of his mouth. "Nooo! ... Homare-san !! ... Please leave him alone ..."  
Ayase cried desperately with tears coming down ... Despite the pain he was feeling at that moment, Homare's gaze was filled with emotion and tenderness to see Ayase worried about him, it was the first time he had called him by his name baptism. "What the hell is going on in here?" another of the men on guard came in shouting. “You bastard what the fuck were you doing to the hostages? "  
"... And come on I just wanted to have some fun ... ... I was so bored ..." "You know the boss said not to touch them, because of you we will all get in trouble ..." and so saying he dragged him outside the cottage. Left alone again Ayase asked Homare: “Kuba-san how are you? Does it hurt so much? " "No, don't worry, I'm fine ... I was hit much worse by the boss ..." Homare answered him with a smile, then continued in a moved tone "Ayase-san you first shouted my first name ... it was unexpected but thank you." Only then did Ayase realize that in desperation he had shouted Kuba's name and blushed. Homare noticed the boy's sudden blush, but thought it was simply his usual shyness. He went on to say, "If it's just those two guys out there, I can easily beat them and we could walk away from here and warn Kanou-san we're fine, but first I have to find something to cut the strings." As time passed Ayase noticed that every time his gaze met Kuba's, and he smiled at him, his heart started beating faster, so he realized that his feelings about Kuba started to go beyond mere admiration. he felt for him. At least an hour had passed, and Homare was trying to search the room where they were locked up with his eyes, since it was a very small and old room, he noticed that from the wall near where they were positioned, a nail was sticking out, so he thought he could use that to cut the ropes.  
Of course it was small and would have done a little effort, but it was still something, so trying to make as little noise as possible, he moved with his chair so that he could get to the nail and slowly began to rub the rope on it. It took a long time, maybe another hour had passed, but finally he managed to cut the ropes that tied his upper body, once he was free, he untied his legs and then helped Ayase to free himself. But just at that moment, the guard who had first hit him, returned inside the cottage, because he had received the order to prepare them to take them away for the exchange, so he surprised them just as they were freeing themselves. "You son of a bitch what the fuck did you do !!" he yelled at Kuba rushing on him, but Homare with lightning reflexes hit the man too with a straight fist in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain, then grabbed his arm backwards and with a brutal force broke it while with his other hand he pressed his face to the floor. The other guard also entered who, hearing his friend shouting, immediately rushed towards Kuba with a knife in his hand, but Homare quickly kicked the man's hand with a catlike jerk making him fall the knife, then with a leap he managed to catch him and hurt that leg. Ayase watched the scene in a terrified corner of the room. "Let's get out of here soon!" Homare yelled, grabbing Ayase's hand, they left the cottage and started running at breakneck speed into the thick vegetation. They were immediately chased by other men who shot at them, alarmed by the screams of the two wounded guards. Running madly they heard the voices of pursuers looking for them behind them, until their race was abruptly interrupted by a precipice overlooking the river. "We have to jump," said Kuba who without hesitation threw himself into the void dragging Ayase with him. The violent impact with the frozen water was shocking, in fact the boy fainted, and while Homare held him tightly to himself not to lose him, he tried to fight against the violence of the river, which lifted them pushing them forward as if they were twigs. Then the water completely submerged them and Homare too fainted. Seki-san's men also reached the precipice, and saw that the two jumped down into the void and were carried away by the current of the river, they had managed to escape but would probably have drowned.  
Having no other choice, they decided to call their boss to warn him of the incident, certain that they would pay dearly for their negligence.

* * *

It was around 9 pm, and Seki-san was in his office, which was located in Narita in Chiba prefecture, not far from the Obitsu Dam, the place where the exchange would take place. In fact, he was preparing for his meeting with Kanou-san, when his minion telephoned him to tell him that the hostages had fled, and that they had jumped off a precipice overlooking a river, telling him that the strong current had dragged them away. and that they probably died by drowning. As expected Seki-san went on a rampage, those damned clueless and idiotic henchmen had made him lose the chance to earn the 240,000,000 Yen, what could he do now? He tried to regain control of himself, he had to think about something quickly, Kanou Somuku was a dangerous person and he had made a serious mistake in underestimating him. He began to feel a growing pressure and a sense of anguish began to take hold of him, he was used to doing business with unscrupulous people, but with that guy he had to be very careful, however he had to try everything.

* * *

At 11 pm sharp Kanou-san arrived at the Obitsu Dam. That place during the day was a bustle of boats and river ships as it was a very active commercial point, but that time of the evening everything was quiet and peaceful. Kanou was accompanied by his faithful assistant Kuba Misao, by Gion, by Takanohashi-sama and his men and Someya-sama. They had decided to follow him to help in case things got bad, and when they reached the abandoned building that Seki-san had chosen as the place of exchange, everyone got ready in a safety position.  
"Welcome Kanou Somuku," Seki-san said, finding himself right in front of the building accompanied by his henchmen.  
"Let's skip the pleasantries and show me my property," Kanou replied. "Calm down ... here they are ... you don't need to be so nervous." and with a gesture he motioned to his henchmen to bring the two hooded people. "Now it's your turn to show me the money!" so Kanou did gesture to Misao to carry the bag with the money inside and showed it to Seki-san.  
There was the exchange, but as soon as the hooded boy was in Kanou's arms, he took off his hood and was surprised to find himself an unknown person, that damned bastard had tricked him. At that precise moment Seki-san putting his hands on the bag shouted to his men "Now !!" and hell broke loose. There was a violent fire fight, they began to run towards the rear of the building, there were shots and screams and many men on both sides were injured or lost their lives. But despite being taken by surprise, Kanou and his friends took over the fight by putting Seki-san's henchmen on the run. Even the latter, seeing the situation against him, ran away with money in hand, but was hit and hit in the shoulder and leg by two bullets fired by Kanou, putting an end to his escape. He approached him with unprecedented rage and violence, stopped him by putting a foot on his injured leg that was bleeding making him scream in pain. Kanou yelled at him “You wanted to make fun of me !? You made a big mistake in doing it !! Speak damn bastard where are Ayase and Kuba? "AAAH they jumped into a river to escape my men I don't know anything else AAAAH !!!" "Tell me where and when it happened?" he said continuing to brutally press his foot on Seki-san's wound making him bleed in gushes, and he in a whisper told him what he wanted to know and then passed out.

* * *

Homare woke up on the bank of the river coughing loudly and spitting out the water that had entered his body, he looked around confused then remembered everything, the escape and the jump into the  
river. He saw Ayase's body beside him, bent over him, and once he was sure he was still alive, he gave him artificial respiration, so he too woke up coughing and spitting out the water that was left in his body. "Kuba-san ..." the boy said almost incredulous that he was still alive, then he started shaking violently. It had become dark by now, at least a couple of hours had passed since they had managed to escape, and who knows how many kilometers they had been dragged by the river, so wet and cold, they must soon find shelter for the night or hypothermia would have them. killed. They started walking tired and heavy, but luckily, not far from the river bank they found a shed that could have belonged to a fisherman. Kuba forced the padlock that blocked the door with a stone, and so they were able to get inside, in fact, as they expected, there were only fishing rods and other equipment, then Kuba found a couple of blankets in a corner of the room. He spread one out on the floor, then said to Ayase a little embarrassed "We have to take off our wet clothes and cover ourselves with the other blanket."  
Shaking Ayase did as he was told, then undressed remaining naked, and without feeling ashamed lay down on the blanket on the floor covering himself with the other. Homare also did the same by stripping naked and lying next to Ayase with his back to him. He could feel behind him that the boy was shivering violently from the cold, but he was afraid of losing control again. Then Ayase said to him, "Kuba-san can I hug you?" that request said as an appeal, how could he deny it? Then he turned to him and took him in his arms. As soon as Ayase felt the warmth of Homare's body, he melted in that embrace, and resting his head on his chest felt how his heart was beating fast. In an instinctive gesture, the sweet boy lifted his face and gently kissed Homare's lips saying: "Thank you Homare-san". He was at first confused by that gesture, but then he hugged him tighter. They remained like that, for a long time, tight in that embrace, simply enjoying each other's warmth.  
Ayase loved Kanou, but he also felt strongly attracted to Kuba, and at that moment, without thinking of anything else, like a magnet, he looked him in the eye with an intense and longing look, telling him: “Love me Homare-san, love me as only you could do, many times you said that if it was you, you would be kinder to me, that if it was you, you would take better care of me, please love me ... I want to feel loved like this ... by you... now."  
Homare's eyes lit up with desire, hearing that he too wanted and desired him excited him incredibly, he wanted to love Ayase with all of himself, for once there were just the two of them, the rest didn't matter anymore, so he answered all 'blond angel in his arms: “Yes Yukiya” and they kissed in the throes of an overwhelming passion.  
Many times Homare had dreamed and fantasized about making love with Yukiya, and now all this was really happening, he could hardly believe it. He tried to impress each feeling in his mind, because that would be the only time he could have loved him.  
He gently stroked every curve of the sweet boy's body, kissing and savoring every inch of skin, feeling him moan under him. Entering Ayase literally sent him into ecstasy, shivers of pleasure pervaded his entire body, there was no more beautiful feeling and happiness than what he was feeling at that moment, they became one, moving rhythmically together as if they were dancing. Ayase was also happy, with Homare he felt free to express his emotions and desires, abandoning himself completely to the pleasure that the man gave him. They made love until exhausted and satisfied, they fell asleep, both aware that they would never forget those wonderful sensations they had experienced together.  
In the morning Homare woke up first, he felt Yukiya's light breath tickling his chest, and the delicate hands resting on his body, he slept so blissfully in his arms, that his heart sank when he looked at him, and his sadness pervaded in that moment, he would have wanted so much to wake up like this every morning, with Ayase at his side, but unfortunately all this would be over soon. They would have to go back to everyday reality again; Ayase belonged in every sense to Kanou-san and he was just his bodyguard, and that would never change. He gave a tender kiss to Yukiya's head and soon he woke up too. As he woke up Ayase was enveloped by a pleasant feeling of well-being and warmth, and lifting his face, his gaze met that of Homare, who was looking at him with tenderness, and a little embarrassed smiled sweetly.  
"Good morning Yukiya," Homare told him lovingly, "Good morning Homare-san," Ayase replied, as the memory of what they had shared during the night came back vividly, and with it his usual shyness.  
He was not ashamed of what they had done, but the realization of this scared him a little, if Kanou-san found out, he would surely kill Homare and who knows what bad punishment he would have too. A lump came in his throat and tears started streaming down his pretty face, and not being able to hide them, Homare saw it and worried about that sudden cry. "Yukiya why are you sad?" Homare asked him. So he confessed his sad thoughts to him, he felt guilty for asking him to make love together, he was not sorry for what they had done, indeed it was beautiful, but he was worried about the bad consequences that would happen if this were discovered by Kanou-san. Then Homare kissing him gently on the forehead reassured him by telling him that that was a secret that would remain between them and that he trusted him.  
The sun flooded the room and Ayase wanted to stay a little longer in Homare's strong arms, but he reluctantly replied that instead it would be better to start preparing and leave since they didn't even know what time it was. So they got dressed and left the shed. They followed the path that the fisherman surely used to go to that place, walked for a long time through the woods until they came to a road, and they went in that direction. After a long time, they found a sign indicating that they were about twenty kilometers away from Tokyo. Unfortunately the road was still long, and since it was not very busy with cars, they could not ask anyone for a ride, they were tired, hungry and without money, so they decided to stop for a while to rest, when suddenly they heard the noise of a helicopter that was patrolling that area. Homare saw him and recognized him, it was definitely Takanohashi-sama's, so he understood that Kanou was looking for them. As the helicopter got closer to the street where they were, they started waving their arms, screaming and squirming, and the helicopter went in their direction. Heart in his throat Homare said to Ayase: "They saw us, now everything will be fine" giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. While the helicopter was landing, Yukiya looked at Homare and immediately a flurry of emotions pervaded him, at that moment he felt sadness and melancholy. He thought of every smile, every glance they exchanged, the way they made love, and tears came down to him, everything they had gone through together had surely united them more. Then Homare said to him "Don't cry, I'll always be by your side, and now go to him ..." Yukiya hugged him saying "Thank you Homare-san".  
Meanwhile, Kanou got out of the aircraft, Ayase ran to meet him with tears in his eyes, he was happy to see him again because he really loved Kanou and hugged him tightly. Kanou welcomed him in his arms and kissed him passionately "My love, I was afraid of losing you" he said tightly stronger to himself, then he forded Kuba and with a gesture of his head thanked him. Homare looked atthem, but by now he had ceased to feel envy, jealousy or anger towards his boss, because even if only once, Ayase had loved him and it was only his. So they all boarded the helicopter that brought them home. End.

Note:  
* My fanfiction starting immediately after chapter 45 of volume 10 of the manga, Where i did a bit of spoilers in the introduction.

* Ayase mistakenly thinks that Kanou does not have enough money to pay the ransom, when in volume 1 chap. 3 of the manga, plays Russian roulette against Hiashida-san for the value of 320,000,000 yen.

* The Obitsu and Narita dam, where the airport of the same name is located, are located in the prefecture of Chiba, south-west of Tokyo Bay. (Source Wikipedia)


End file.
